femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Werner (Accused at 17)
'Claire Werner '(Barbara Niven) is the secondary villainess from the 2009 Lifetime film Accused At 17 (originally made in 2009; airdate May 1, 2010). She was the rich wife of Michael Werner and the mother of Fallyn Werner, the movie's main villainess. Claire is implied to have come from a wealthy background, and this causes conflict between her and her husband (who, at the time of the movie, is struggling financially). Fallyn revealed to her mother that she had killed her classmate Dory Holland while pulling a prank on her for having sex with Chad Voyt, the boyfriend of her best friend Bianca Madler, at a party. The evil Claire began to help her daughter cover up her crimes, with the villainous mother-daughter duo framing Bianca as Dory's killer. Furthermore, Claire stated in a meeting with Bianca and her mother Jacqui that Fallyn and Sarah (a friend of Bianca and Fallyn's who was also involved in the prank) were watching movies with her during the time of the ill-fated prank. Bianca became upset and called Claire out on her lie, angering Claire and resulting in her forcing Bianca and Jacqui to leave. When Michael confronted Claire about this, she became belligerent with her husband and left things with an insensitive remark regarding his financial troubles. Later on, after Fallyn had killed Sarah to keep her dark secret covered, Jacqui confronted her at her house about her whereabouts for Sarah's death, with Michael and Claire present. When Jacqui began poking holes in Fallyn's lies, Claire tried to force her to go. Before she could walk out, however, Fallyn accused Jacqui of killing Sarah due to her having found Sarah's body on her back patio. Jacqui walked back in and closed the door as Claire glared at her, and Jacqui pointed out that she had never mentioned the location of Sarah's body, meaning that Fallyn had unintentionally revealed herself as Sarah's killer. Michael, against his wife's desire, began to called the lead detective on the case to verify the location of Sarah's body, but was stopped by Fallyn before she ran out of the room. When Michael asked Claire if she was helping their daughter cover up her murder, Claire attempted to convince Michael that Jacqui was "brainwashing" him. She then insulted Michael when he said he was going to do what was right, accusing him of destroying his family and of not being a man. However, Claire was shocked when Fallyn came back into the room, now brandishing a gun. Michael was able to disarm Fallyn before she could hurt anyone else, though, and it can be inferred that Claire was arrested for her role in covering up her daughter's crimes. Trivia * Claire is similar to Liz Hamilton from The Cheating Pact; both of them are wealthy women who try to help their villainous daughters get away with the murder of a classmate (though in Claire's case, she tries to help Fallyn get away with two ''murders). * Barbara Niven also played Lifetime villainess Donna Germaine from ''The Perfect Neighbor, as well as Gaia Hoxey from the horror film Summer's Moon.'' '' * Barbara Niven's other villainous roles include Elaine Burns from NCIS ''and Callie Henshaw from ''Silk Stalkings. Gallery Claire Werner drink by pool.png|Claire having a drink by the pool, moments before Fallyn's confession to her Claire Werner confrontation.jpg|Claire, present along with Michael, for Jacqui's confrontation with Fallyn Claire Werner confronted.png|Michael confronting Claire about her evil deeds Claire Werner trying to deceive.png|Claire (unsuccessfully) trying to convince Michael that Jacqui had turned him against her Claire as Fallyn holds gun.png|Claire, looking scared as Fallyn pointed a gun at Michael Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Rich Category:Sunglasses Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Snob Category:Spoiled